


Agape

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cum Play, Felching, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Milking, Rimming, Slash, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure PWP--Derek loves to play with Stiles' hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxAthaelaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAthaelaxxx/gifts).



> This was written for [xxxAthaelaxxx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAthaelaxxx/pseuds/xxxAthaelaxxx), who requested sex, cumplay, rimming, and knotting ages ago.
> 
> I'm posting this with my phone on a bad Internet connection, so if the tags are screwy, I'll fix them tomorrow. This is also unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Since this is a pure PWP, I would like to add that Stiles is at least 18, and their use of a safe word device indicates complete consent.

Derek loved it when he stretched Stiles’ hole open for so long that when he pulled his fingers out, the furled opening gaped obscenely. Beneath him, Stiles was squirming against his bonds and moaning under the makeshift gag of Derek’s belt. The more Stiles reacted, the harder Derek grew. He had already cum once, and he was currently playing the cum in and around Stiles’ stretched hole. 

“You like this?” he asked, bringing his hand down in a firm smack on Stiles’ pale bottom. 

Stiles moaned and arched his hips up towards Derek, bowing his spine and silently asking for more. Derek spanked him a few more times, alternating cheeks until Stiles’ ass was a nice cherry color. Then, he dove back into the boy’s hole with two fingers, earning a noise of surprise from Stiles. 

“Are you getting dry?” He thrust his fingers deep, pressing them firmly against Stiles’ prostate. 

With the leather sheathe binding his cock from root to tip, Stiles could ejaculate without orgasming. It kept his balls from backing up, allowing Derek to keep him on edge longer, but it also served as a reminder of the werewolf’s control. 

“We should do something about that, then.” Derek turned Stiles over onto his back, the bonds causing his wrists to cross. “Are you doing okay?” 

In response, Stiles shook the red ball he held in his left hand. It was to function as his safe word while he was gagged. 

“Good boy.” Derek hoisted Stiles’ ankles onto his own shoulders, spreading him out like a buffet. He hitched the boy’s legs higher so that his twitching, abused hole was practically sitting in Derek’s lap. Stiles’ thighs and ass were coated with cum, both from where Derek had smeared it and where it was still leaking out of his body. 

Derek took his cock in hand, giving it a few cursory strokes that he didn’t need before pressing the head against Stiles’ hole. With his eyes fixed on the red ball that Stiles held, Derek pushed his cock inside the boy’s body until he bottomed out. Since he had already cum once, he could go longer this time—if he concentrated. 

Stiles looked amazing beneath him, spread out like a wet dream on Derek’s cock. Not for the first time, Derek wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. He bent low and licked a wet stripe up Stiles’ neck. He couldn’t get enough of that scent, or his scent on Stiles. That, alone, was almost enough to drive him over the edge. 

Pulling out until just the head of his dick was inside, Derek pushed back in slowly, oh so slowly, drawing a high-pitched whine out of Stiles’ throat. He did this several times, each time driving his cock harder to stimulate his knot where it was swelling at the base of his dick. 

“I’m not gonna last,” Derek panted. 

In reply, Stiles canted his hips up, urging Derek to continue. Stiles was, no doubt, wanting to cum, too. 

Settling his hands on the delicate wings of Stiles’ hipbones, Derek drove in fast and steady, ass clenching every time he thrust. His knot slipped inside Stiles’ body again and began to swell as he approached his orgasm. Picking at the lacings of Stiles’ cock sheathe, Derek met his eyes again. 

“I’m going to take this off, but you’re not allowed to cum until I say, okay?” 

Stiles nodded, his eyes wide. 

Derek removed the leather binding, and he could feel Stiles clenching around his knot in an attempt to keep himself from cumming, which was exactly the sensation Derek had been looking for. He pressed his hands into the pillow on either side of Stiles’ head and came with a low groan, pumping his release into Stiles’ bowels for a second time that night. 

As he waited for his knot to subside, Derek pressed kisses to Stiles’ cheeks and smoothed the hair back from his forehead. “Don’t cum yet,” Derek reminded him when his cock slipped out. 

Looking down, Derek watched, transfixed as a drizzle of cum slipped out of Stiles’ loosened hole. With the boy’s legs still hooked over his shoulders, Derek lowered his face so he could give Stiles’ opening a single tentative lick. The taste of his own release on his tongue was nothing new, but the smell of himself inside Stiles’ body drove him absolutely crazy. He licked at the cum until there was no more, even going so far as to press his tongue deep inside Stiles’ body while looking for more. That earned him another one of Stiles’ delicious noises. 

Derek clamped his hand preemptively around the base of the boy’s cock, flashing red eyes at him. “Don’t cum, yet.” 

He shouldered his way out from under Stiles’ legs, allowing them to fall to the bed. With his free hand, Derek slid two fingers of his free hand into Stiles again, locating his prostate straight away. 

“When I count to three, I’ll take my hand away, and you can cum.” 

Stiles nodded furiously, hand still clutching the red ball like a lifeline. 

“One.” Derek dragged his tongue around the head of the cock he held. 

“Two.” He pumped his fingers very slightly, pulsing them against Stiles’ prostate. 

“Three.” He released his fingers one at a time, and the second he let go, Stiles convulsed and came with a high keen. His balls contracted, twitching against his body while Derek pumped his fingers in and out of Stiles’ hole. Only when the tremors subsided did Derek remove his fingers, watching with pleasure as Stiles’ hole refused to close. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests [on Tumblr](http://moitmiller.tumblr.com).


End file.
